


Red Hair and Green Eyes

by SaCarroll1691



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691
Summary: I’m so sorry this has taken forever. I also feel like my heart fell out of this fic after awhile. So much has happened since I started this and it made lose my muse. Anyways hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a mistake I can’t keep it. Red hair peaked out from a blanket. Her family would never let her live it down. She had slept with someone one time without protection and got pregnant. She was supposed to be moving home anyways to help Hilda with Sabrina who was a toddler now and Ambrose. She had been hiding out in Riverdale since she started showing. So she could have the baby and immediately head home. 

“Put it up for adoption. I can’t keep it.”  
Zelda had always wanted a child but right now she didn’t even want to know if it was a girl or boy. Why break her heart more? 

“Ms. Spellman, you’re sure?”

“Yes.” Zelda nodded handing the baby over to the nurse. 

Mary Wardwell wanted a child so badly but couldn’t have one. So when a little redhead girl born in Riverdale was able to be adopted she jumped at the chance. 

That was five years ago. 

“Amelia Charlotte Wardwell! We have to go! It’s your first day of school, come on.” Mary Wardwell had to get Amelia to the elementary school and get herself to Baxter High within the next hour. Amelia was moving at the slowest pace she could possibly go. 

In another house miles away a similar situation was taking place. 

“Sabrina Spellman! Get down here and eat your breakfast! You have to get to school.” Zelda Spellman called out to her six year old niece. 

“I will take her on the way to work this morning.” Hilda smiled as she walked into the kitchen and began filling Sabrina’s lunchbox.

Hilda had Sabrina’s hand in hers as she walked her up to the doors of Baxter Elementary. 

“Mary is that you?” Hilda called out as she saw a brunette walking towards them. Mary and Hilda had been friends when they were younger. They had grown apart since both had kids come into their lives. 

“Hilda.” Mary smiled waving high. 

“Is this you’re little one?” Hilda asked looking at the spitting image of Zelda Spellman clinging to Mary’s hand. 

“This is Amelia and this must be Sabrina.”  
Mary said smiling. 

Hilda smiled and pulled her phone out quickly to send a text to Doctor Cee saying she had a family thing that came up. 

“Are you scared?” Mary knelt down in front of her daughter. 

Amelia looked into the classroom. “No, I’m a big girl Mommy.” 

“I know.” Mary smiled holding back her tears. She watched Amelia run into the classroom with her too big backpack. 

After Hilda made sure Sabrina made it to class safely she drove back home. She stormed up the stairs and into the house. “Zelda Phiona Spellman!!” She yelled. 

“Hilda?” Zelda came rushing downstairs. 

“You have a daughter?” Hilda blurts out. 

It was a girl. Zelda hadn’t known honestly.  
“Well I didn’t expect anyone to find out.”

“I got that much.” 

“Did you see her?” Zelda worried her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“Well duh!” Hilda said storming towards the kitchen. It took a lot to work Hilda up and Zelda had upset her greatly this time. “How could you keep this a secret? We could have raised her? Did you not want her? Why didn’t you just tell me?” Hilda was crying now. 

“Edward and Diana had just died and we had Sabrina and Ambrose to raise. I wanted her more than my own my life. I was scared, alone and hurting.” Zelda was sobbing now. 

“I wouldn’t ever leave you all alone. I would have been there. We could have done it.” Hilda wrapped her older sister in her arms. 

“I’m sorry.” Zelda sobbed out. Hilda held Zelda in the middle of the kitchen until they both stopped crying. “What does she look like?” Zelda asked quietly. 

“Exactly like you. You remember my friend Mary Wardwell from school?”

“You’re best friend, the awkward, nerdy girl with beautiful blue eyes?” Zelda looked at her sister. 

“That’s her mom.” 

“I’m sure she is a wonderful mother.” Zelda smiled sadly. 

“Let’s invite them over. Amelia is only a year younger than Sabrina.”

“Her name is Amelia?” 

“That’s what Mary said.”

“Alright invite them for dinner Friday night.” Zelda smiled at her sister. 

“I will ask her this afternoon when I pick up Sabrina. Now I have to get to work. I told Dr. Cee I had something come up with my family.” 

Zelda nods at her sister. 

“Will you be alright?” Hilda asks.

“Yes, go to work Hilda.” 

Once Hilda was gone Zelda went upstairs and pulled a small box out from underneath the bed. In it was some ultrasound pictures and a picture of Zelda at the hospital with her pink and blue blanket bundle complete with her mom’s red hair. Zelda cried the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The week seemed to drag by for Zelda. Her every thought was filled with Amelia. What would she be like? Did she have any idea that Mary wasn’t her real mother? Mary was a good mom right? Did Zelda screw up? She had taken to drinking more just to drown out her thoughts. 

At exactly 6:30 on Friday night the doorbell rang. Sabrina ran down the stairs and flung open the door. “Amelia.” She cried. Sabrina led Amelia upstairs to her room without any other words to any of the adults. Zelda caught a glimpse of red hair rush past her. 

“Sorry about that.” Zelda smiled at the brunette still standing at the door. 

“Zelda it’s so good to see you.” Mary smiled. Mary had a crush on Zelda for so long. She knew she wasn’t good enough for Zelda though. Zelda was this gorgeous woman and she was well her. 

“Come on, I can get you a drink. Hilda is in the kitchen finishing up dinner.” 

Had Mary gotten more beautiful or was she always that way and Zelda was too dumb to notice? Zelda never cared about her sister and her dumb friends in school so it definitely had to be her. 

“You’re staring.” Mary smiled.

“You’re beautiful.” Zelda blurted out her cheeks turning red. 

“I’m not but thank you. You have always been the gorgeous one.” Mary blushed as she looked at her shoes. 

“So you’re a mom.”

“Well you sort of are yourself.”

“Not really Hilda and I take care of Sabrina together as her aunts.” 

“Yeah I had been wanting a little girl and one day I get a call from the adoption agency and well here we are.” Mary shrugged. 

“What’s she like?”

Mary laughed, “She is stubborn but underneath she is kind and loving. She is so smart. She already speaks English and Spanish and she is begging to learn French. She is only five can you imagine?”

“Yes I can. My mother said languages were the one thing I picked up like it was nothing my whole life.”

“How many languages do you speak? I remember you taking French and German years ago. Currently eight.” 

“Maybe you could teach Amelia, French.”

Zelda’s face filled with hope and then instantly filled with fear. Mary noticed but wasn’t sure what was wrong. Zelda was probably too busy with Sabrina and their nephew. Raising one child could be hard enough. 

“I’m sorry, I know raising two kids must be hard.”

“Oh, no I would really love to teach Amelia, French if you want me too, Mary.” 

Mary looked into those eyes and couldn’t say no. She had never been able to say no when Zelda asked her anything in the past. Stupid schoolgirl crush she had. 

“Mary, Zelda there you both are.” Hilda smiled when the two came into the kitchen. 

“Sorry, we were talking and got distracted.” Mary smiled going to give Hilda a hug. 

“I’m going to smoke before dinner.” Zelda pointed towards the door and hurried away. 

“Zelda hasn’t changed much.” Mary noted. 

“I feel like she has. She isn’t as self centered as she use to be.” Hilda shrugged as she went back to setting the table. 

“She said I was beautiful.”

“Well Mary you are.”

“But Hilda, I still have a crush on her.”

“All these years?” 

“All these years.” Mary sighed. 

“She is single.”

“Yes but she is Zelda and I am just me.”

“Just you is amazing.” Hilda rolled her eyes at Mary and her insecurities. 

Mary blushed. “I’m going to check on the girls.” 

Zelda came back into the kitchen. “Dinner is almost ready if you want to help Mary get the girls ready. Ambrose is out with his friends tonight.” Hilda reminded her. 

“He has more of a social life than I do.” 

“He is a teenager now.” 

“I know.” Zelda grumbled making her way out of the kitchen. 

Zelda walked up behind Mary who was standing in Sabrina’s bedroom doorway watching the girls play. This was Zelda’s first good look at Amelia and she was a miniature Zelda. Zelda gasped and ran into her bedroom. Mary looked up as she ran away. 

Mary brought the girls downstairs after taking them to the bathroom to wash up for dinner. 

“Zelda texted me she says she feels sick and so she went to bed.” Hilda looked at Mary sadly. 

“Oh, well I hope she feels better.” 

“I’m sure she will be fine.” 

Everyone ate and finished dinner and dessert. Mary scooped up Amelia who was now falling asleep at the table. “I think we should get home. It’s getting late.” 

“Oh, yes. I have enjoyed having you both over. Please come back again. I have missed you.” Hilda smiled as she hugged Mary. 

“Of course.” Mary smiled carrying the redheaded girl in her arms as she waved goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once Hilda finally got Sabrina to bed she made her way into the room she shared with Zelda. “No.” Hilda yelled. Zelda was cutting herself. “Don’t do that to yourself.” Hilda ran to her sister to stop her. 

“She looks like me.” Zelda sobbed. 

“She does and she is so smart. You should have come to dinner.” 

“I don’t think I would have made it through dinner.” 

“Mary was worried about you.” Hilda calls from the bathroom next to their room. 

“Mary is a sweet woman and I am sure she is a wonderful mother.” 

“She likes you, you know?” Hilda asked now cleaning at Zelda’s cuts. 

“Why?” 

“She always has liked you.” 

“Really?”

“You never noticed?”

“No, Faustus kept me busy when we were young.”

Hilda rolled her eyes. She never liked Faustus and the way he treated her sister like a possession. “We should get some sleep.” Hilda said putting away the first aid kit. Tonight Hilda would climb into Zelda’s bed and hold her until her body gave out from sobs. 

“I have to go to work today and we need groceries can you?” Hilda eyed her sister carefully. 

“Aunt Zee, I want to go to the grocery store.” Sabrina gave her Aunt a toothy grin. 

“We’ll go after breakfast.” Zelda replied. 

“Yay!” Sabrina cried happily. 

“Thank you Zelds.” Hilda handed the grocery list to Zelda. 

Zelda hates to do the grocery shopping but she didn’t mind helping her sister out.   
The last person Zelda wanted to see was Mary Wardwell so of course the universe would make sure they saw each other. 

“Miss Mary, Amelia.” Sabrina called out waving across the parking lot. 

Mary made her way towards Zelda and Sabrina. Zelda looked down at Amelia and felt her heart constrict in her chest. 

“Hello, Zelda. Sabrina.” Mary smiled and looked down at Amelia waiting for her manners to kick in. 

“Hi, Sabrina. Hi, Miss Spellman.” Amelia smiled up at Zelda. 

Zelda felt like someone took all the air from her lungs. 

“We always do our grocery shopping on Saturday.” 

Of course Mary did, Zelda thought.

So that’s how Zelda found herself shopping for her groceries while Mary shopped for hers next to her. 

“It’s so great to have you and Hilda back in my life. Amelia loves having someone to play with.” Mary smiled at Zelda. 

Zelda loved the way Mary’s eyes lit up when she smiled. 

“So what are you doing during the day?” Mary asked. 

“I’m actually talking to a private Academy in Riverdale about becoming the choir teacher.” 

“That’s great Zelda. You have always had such a beautiful voice.” 

“Thank you.” A tug to Zelda’s skirt has her look down. 

“Miss Spellman, my Mom says you can speak French. Would you teach me?” Amelia looked at Zelda expectantly. 

“If you want and if your mother doesn’t mind, sure.” Zelda knew the minute she looked into those green eyes she wouldn’t be able to say no. 

“I’m so excited.” Amelia smiled at her mother. 

Zelda hit her wrist at one point and hissed. Mary reached for Zelda immediately. Before Zelda could respond Mary saw the self inflicted cuts on Zelda’s wrist. Zelda quickly fixed her sleeve looking up to meet Mary’s eyes that were now flooded with unshed tears.

“If I can get a babysitter would you want to go get coffee and talk? Or you could come over after Amelia goes to bed for a drink.” Mary shrugged. 

Zelda saw the fear of rejection cross Mary’s face before she covered it up with a look of indifference. 

“I would love to get coffee with you or come over whichever is better for you.” 

“Really? You mean it?” Mary looked surprised. 

“Yes, Mary I mean it.” 

“If you give me your number I will text you.” 

“Sure.” Zelda took Mary’s phone and put her number in it. 

They finished shopping and paid for their groceries. 

“I will talk to you soon, Zelda.” 

“Bye Sabrina, Bye Miss Spellman.”

“Bye Amelia, Bye Miss Mary.”

On the way back home Sabrina says, “Amelia is my best friend, Aunt Zee.” 

“That’s great sweetie.” 

Looks like Mary and Amelia wouldn’t be leaving their lives anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

It was the following Friday and Zelda was sitting at the kitchen table. 

“I’m going over to Mary’s tonight if that’s alright.” It wasn’t really a question but she didn’t want to be rude either and just tell her sister. 

“Yes I know.”

“Wait what?” Zelda looked up from her paper. 

“Mary has been excited. Plus Amelia is coming home with Sabrina tonight for a sleepover.” Hilda shrugged like it was nothing. 

“She has?” Zelda asked blushing.

“Do you not listen to me? She has a crush on you.” 

“You were serious?” Now Zelda was panicking. 

“Yes I was serious. Don’t break her heart.”

“Me, I am your sister.”

“Yes, that’s why I told her the same thing. Come on Sabrina we are going to be late.” Hilda wrapped her arms around her sister. “You got this, Zelds.”

Zelda worried all day about what to wear and what she should say. So when Mary came by a little after 4 with both girls and Hilda was coming in behind her, Zelda was unsure how to react. 

“Amelia be good for Hilda. Hilda call me if you need anything at all.” 

Zelda thought Mary was cute when she looked partially frazzled. 

“Well come on.” Mary looked at Zelda waiting for her to follow. 

“What?” Zelda was confused. 

“I’m taking you out. So come on.” 

Zelda followed behind Mary. Mary opened the passenger door of her car for Zelda to get in. She drove quietly humming along to the radio. 

“Where are we going?” Zelda finally asked. 

“To get coffee in Riverdale and then some takeout and we are heading back to my place...if that’s okay?” Mary looked over at Zelda. 

“It’s fine.” Zelda would happily go anywhere with Mary. 

Zelda asked a few questions about Mary’s job and life. Mary happily chatted away until they finally made it back to her house. Mary had been engaged but it didn’t work out. She couldn’t have kids and after her fiancé left she decided to adopt. She loved her job teaching. She loved teaching young people. 

As soon as they were settled down at Mary’s table with their food. Mary sitting right next to Zelda. Mary grabbed Zelda’s hand and gently pushed her sleeves up to inspect the cuts she knew were there. They were almost healed now. “Why?” Mary’s blue eyes looked into Zelda’s green eyes. 

Zelda shook her head as Mary gently held Zelda’s hand. 

“Please talk to me.” Mary implored. 

“My mental health isn’t always great and I hurt myself to feel better.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“Should we eat?” Zelda asked. 

“Of course.” 

“I’m sorry if you were worried about me. I’m fine, Mary. It’s all under control.” 

“I’m here Zelda if you need me.” Mary laid her hand on top of Mary’s. 

Zelda nodded digging into her food. 

Soft touches and sweet smiles had Zelda pushing Mary up against her living room wall after dinner. As she kissed Mary she slipped a hand between Mary’s thighs. Mary let out an whimper. “Oh do you like that?” Zelda whispered into Mary’s ear. 

“Zelda we shouldn’t.” Her disagreement died on her lips when Zelda kissed her again. Mary melted completely into Zelda. “Take me to bed.” Mary barely got out before a moan. 

Zelda picked Mary up and carried her in the direction Mary pointed. Zelda gently laid Mary down on the bed before she attacked Mary’s lips again. “Are you sure?” Zelda asked looking into Mary’s eyes. 

“Zelda I have wanted you for so long.” 

Zelda surged forward to press her lips to Mary’s. 

In the afterglow Mary wrapped her body around Zelda. She hated herself for giving herself over to Zelda so easily but she had been in love with Zelda for most of her life. “Please, stay.” Mary looked into green eyes. 

“Alright.” Zelda agreed smiling. 

Zelda would admit she loved waking up with Mary wrapped around her. Mary’s hair was everywhere but that just made Zelda like her even more. Zelda began peppering Mary’s skin with kisses.

Mary sighed happily and wrapped herself tighter around Zelda. “You should just stay forever.” 

Zelda laughed. “Yeah because that’s the proper way to end a first date.” 

“So it was a date?” Mary looked up into Zelda’s eyes. 

“Yes and it was a great first date.” 

Mary smiled, “Can we lie here a little longer?”

“I don’t see why not. Sabrina and Amelia probably didn’t even go to sleep until the sun came up.” 

“That’s very true.” Mary cuddled into Zelda and Zelda held Mary close.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few hours later Mary and Zelda made their way back to the Spellman’s. 

“They still are sleeping.” Ambrose replied on his way out the door. “See you later Aunt Zee. Hi, Ms. Wardwell.”

“Hello, Ambrose.” Mary smiled. 

Zelda reached for Mary’s hand as soon as Ambrose was out the door. Mary smiled sweetly. Mary and Zelda made their way into the kitchen. 

“They were good but they did stay up until  
dawn.” Hilda replied downing her third cup of coffee. “I have to go to work. Good luck to you both.” 

Zelda smiled and told her sister bye and then her and Mary made their way upstairs to peak in on the girls. They were sound asleep in Sabrina’s bed. Mary walked towards Amelia and sat down next to her and started stroking her daughter’s hair. Zelda longed to touch Amelia but she wasn’t hers she was Mary’s. 

“Mommy.” Amelia opened her eyes to look at a her mother. 

“Hey, I will be downstairs when you’re ready to get up. I know you had a long night.” 

Amelia smiled up at her mom before falling back to sleep. 

“She’s beautiful, Mary.” Zelda let out as soon as they were downstairs. 

“Thank you but come to think of it she looks more like you than me.” 

“About that...Mary.” Zelda started to tell her the truth just as Mary’s phone rang. 

“Hold that thought Zelda.” Mary smiled as she answered the phone. “Hello, oh Principal Hawthorne. I forgot. I will be right there.” Mary hung up the phone and looked at Zelda. “Do you mind watching Amelia today? I forgot me and a couple other teachers are helping get things set up for Homecoming this week. Then it’s grocery day.” Zelda could tell Mary was becoming frazzled. Zelda pressed her lips to Mary’s. 

“I can watch her. I got this Mary, take all the time you need.” 

Mary smiled as she gave Zelda a chaste kiss. “Best girlfriend ever.”

“Shouldn’t we have talked about that first?”

“Nope, I want you to be my girlfriend so you’re my girlfriend.” Mary smirked. 

Zelda shook her head and smiled. Mary went and climbed into her car waving at Zelda. 

Almost two hours later Amelia made her way downstairs and into Zelda’s office. “Ms. Spellman, where is my mom?”

“She had to go to work. She will be back later. Did you want some breakfast?” 

Amelia was looking at the books on the shelves. “These are in different languages.” 

“Yes.” Zelda smiled. 

“Will you teach me French after breakfast?” Amelia looked at Zelda.

“Sure.” Zelda smiled. 

Zelda made a bowl of cereal for Amelia and watched her scarf down the food. “You don’t have to eat so fast you know?” 

“When I am done you’re going to help me learn French.” Amelia smiled at Zelda with her toothy grin. 

“Yes, but you can eat slower.” 

The girl shook her head no as she finished her last spoonful. That was a miniature Zelda and she knew it. Mary had to have her hands full with her and when she became a teenager...oh good Lord. Zelda internally freaked when she remembered herself as a teenager. 

Zelda spent all morning teaching French to Amelia. Once Sabrina woke up the girls were off to play. Where they got the energy Zelda didn’t know. 

Mary showed up at almost 5. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t expect that to take all freaking day.” 

Zelda smiled looking at how cute Mary was looking all flustered. Zelda pulled Mary in for a hug. “It’s alright, Amelia was lovely.” 

“I’m glad.” Mary smiled giving Zelda a chaste kiss. 

“Hmmm I missed my girlfriend.” 

“So you agree then?”

“Of course.” Zelda smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

“Principal Hawthorne wants me to chaperone the homecoming dance.” Mary let out with a growl. 

“I can watch Amelia you know it’s not a big deal.” Zelda smiled down at her girlfriend who had her head lying in Zelda’s lap. 

“I just don’t want to bother you. I know she can be a bit much.”

“She is brilliant, Mary. She is so bright. I love talking with her.” Zelda couldn’t be prouder of her daughter. “Mary I think we should talk about something.” Zelda looked down to see Mary had fallen asleep. Well I guess they would have the conversation later. 

~six months in the future~ 

“Amelia is your daughter.” Mary was confused and hurt. 

“I wanted to tell you and I tried to.”

“You didn’t try hard enough. Are you with me just to be near her? Are you trying to take her back? Did you even care about me? Us?”

“Mary, I love you. I would never take Amelia from you.” 

“I just can’t trust you, Zelda. I’m sorry.” Mary had tears in her eyes. “You need to leave.” Mary pointed at the cottage door. 

“I can’t leave you. Please don’t make me go.” Zelda felt like her heart was breaking. 

~Six months earlier~

Zelda was spending the night at Mary’s again. It was becoming a common occurrence lately. They had grown to be inseparable. 

“Are you sure you can handle Amelia while I am chaperoning tomorrow?” 

“Mary, I can handle it, I promise.”

“I just worry you know.” 

“I would never let anything happen to her.”

“I know.” Mary said reaching for Zelda’s hand. 

Zelda smiled reassuringly at Mary. 

“Mary, do you know who Amelia’s mother is?” Zelda decided to ask. 

“I’m her mother. What are you getting at Zelda?” Mary looked hurt. 

“I was just wondering if you knew anything about her birth mother.” 

“No and I don’t really need to at this time. The woman gave her away.”

“What if she had to? You don’t know the situation.”

“Who’s side are you own?” Mary shouted. 

“I didn’t know there were sides.” 

“I’m Amelia’s mother.” Mary said with finality. 

This was going to be harder than Zelda thought. 

~The Next night~

“Can we get pizza, Zelda?” Amelia asked. 

“If that’s what you want.” Zelda smiled at the redhead from behind her book. 

“Can we watch Frozen in French?”

“If that’s what you want sweetie.”

“Yay!” Amelia squealed bolting to her room to grab her Elsa dress. 

Mary came home later that night to find her daughter wrapped up in Zelda’s arms. Both were sleeping with Frozen 2 playing in the background. Mary smiled her and Amelia were so lucky to have found Zelda.


	7. Chapter 7

~Six Months in the Future~  
Zelda left the cottage even though she didn’t want to. She was terrified that she had lost Mary and Amelia forever. She sobbed the whole way home. She had gained a whole family that she never knew she wanted with Mary and Amelia. Zelda spent the next week shut up in her room with numerous bottles of whiskey.

Mary decided maybe she needed to hear Zelda out. Maybe Zelda had tried to tell her and she just wasn’t listening. She really did love Zelda and so did Amelia. 

Mary knocked on the door of the Spellman’s house. 

“Oh Mary, thank heavens.” Hilda said opening the door. 

“That bad?” Mary asked worriedly. 

“She hasn’t left her room in a week for anything. I have tried to get in but she refuses to let me in.” 

“Oh Hilda. I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” 

“No one is mad at you dear.”

“Did you know about Amelia?”

“The first time I saw her I knew she was Zelda’s.” Hilda smiled wistfully. 

“It crossed my mind but I didn’t want to believe it. I think she tried to tell me about six months ago but I got angry.” 

“Mary it’s okay.”

“I can’t lose her, Hilda. Amelia loves her and I can’t put her through the separation anymore.” 

“She’s in her room.” Hilda said as she moved out of the way of the stairs. 

~Six Months in the Past~ 

Mary put Amelia to bed and climbed onto the sectional next to her girlfriend. 

“Frozen 2 again huh?” Mary whispered into the redhead’s ear. 

“Hmm...that’s what she asked for.” Zelda replies groggily. 

“Let’s go to bed.” Mary placed kisses down Zelda’s neck. 

“Mmm okay.” Zelda opened her eyes to look at her beautiful girlfriend. 

Zelda followed Mary to her room and climbed onto the bed. She was back asleep before Mary even got her makeup off. She chuckled at the sight. Zelda was never the first to be asleep so apparently Amelia wore her out. 

~Six Months in the Future~

Mary made her way up the stairs and knocked on Zelda’s door. There was no answer and the door was locked. 

“Zelda let me in.” Mary called out.


	8. Chapter 8

Zelda thought she had to be dreaming again. She had been dreaming about Mary almost every time she closed her eyes. 

“Please Zelda, please.” Mary begged. 

Zelda got out of bed and made her way over to the door. 

“Mary.” It came out a broken whisper because Zelda hadn’t spoken in a week. 

Zelda opened the door. Mary’s eyes raked over Zelda. 

“When was the last time you ate or showered?” 

“Did you just come here to question my hygiene?”

“No, I came to see my girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend, I thought you broke up with me when you kicked me out of the cottage.” 

“Zelda, I am sorry. I should have given you a chance to explain.” 

“I didn’t keep her because my brother just died and we had Ambrose and Sabrina...I thought another child would be too much. Okay?” Zelda was sobbing now. 

“She misses you Zelda. I miss you. We want you to come home.” Mary moved to wrap Zelda in her arms. 

“I’m not trying to take her from you, Mary. She is brilliant because of you.” Zelda choked out. 

“I know you aren’t. I’m sorry I said that. Now let’s get you a shower and some food before Amelia and Sabrina get home from school.”

“Why aren’t you at work?” It just dawned on Zelda what day it was and where Mary should be. 

“Family emergency.”

“What happened?”

“The love of my life. My daughter’s second mother needed me.” 

“I’m the love of your life?” Zelda asked as Mary pushed her towards the bathroom. 

“Yes, now if you love me you will shower.” 

~Six Months in the Past~

Zelda woke up to brunette hair in her face and sunlight streaming through the windows.

Oh no I fell asleep on Mary last night.

“Penny for your thoughts.” Mary said groggily.

“I just realized I feel asleep on you.”

“Amelia wore you out huh?”

“Translating Frozen 2 a few times might have worn me out. First we watched in English while I translated to French. Then we watched in French and I translated the English.”

Mary giggled. “My poor baby.” She giggled again as she patted Zelda’s hair. 

Zelda rolled her eyes at Mary. 

“Listen.” Mary said suddenly. 

Zelda heard the sound of tiny feet coming down the hallway. 

“Zelda!” Amelia screamed when she realized that Zelda slept over. 

Zelda’s face lit up at the joy Amelia exhibited. Amelia climbed up into the bed and cuddled up between Zelda and Mary. 

~Six Months in the Future~

Zelda made her way out of the shower and into her bedroom. She felt semi-human again. Mary’s eyes raked across Zelda’s thinner body. 

“You definitely have lost weight. Oh my sweet Zelda.” Mary pulled Zelda flush to her. She pressed kisses to Zelda’s neck. “We need to get some food into you.”

They made their way downstairs to the kitchen and Mary made Zelda some toast and tea. Zelda ate slowly. 

“Can we go pick up Amelia?” Zelda quietly asked. 

“Of course lets go get her and Sabrina.” 

They climbed into Mary’s car. When they got to the elementary school Zelda could barely contain her excitement at seeing Amelia. 

As soon as Amelia came out and saw Zelda she started running. 

“Zelda!” 

Zelda grabbed Amelia and held her tight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this has taken forever. I also feel like my heart fell out of this fic after awhile. So much has happened since I started this and it made lose my muse. Anyways hope you enjoy.

~Six months into the future~

“I think we should tell Amelia the truth. She is a bright girl.” Mary mentioned as Zelda laid on her chest. 

“Tell her I am her birth mother?” Zelda looked into Mary’s eyes. 

“Yes, you’re such a big part of her life. I think she might like to have two mothers.”

“Well what do you want?” 

“I want her to be happy and loved.” Mary smiled. 

“She is happy and loved.” 

“She asked to call you mom...okay? So I thought we should tell her the truth.”

“The only way I want to tell her is by marrying you and adopting her.” 

“What?” Mary asked with tears in her eyes. 

“Mary, I love you with all of my heart. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? And if it’s alright with you I want to ask Amelia if I can adopt her.” 

“Of course.” Mary kissed Zelda on the lips. 

~Wedding Day~

Her wedding had been today. Mary had become her wife and her daughter actual daughter was now her daughter on paper. Mary and Amelia had even taken the Spellman name. Everything was as it should be. 

That’s how Mary found her wife cuddled up with Amelia watching Frozen 2 for the thousandth time with the biggest smile on her face. 

“Today was perfect.” Mary whispered to Zelda. 

“It was. My life is perfect and complete now. Thank you for giving me what I was missing.”

“Oh, I love you.”

“I love you too, Mrs. Spellman.”

Mary smiled kissing Zelda and snuggling in with her wife and daughter. Life was so much sweeter than she could have ever imagined.


End file.
